


fake you out

by inspiredissue



Category: Spies Are Forever
Genre: Angst?, Fluff, M/M, a lil mention of gore at the beginning but it isn’t much, idek if it qualifies as gore, the plot? nonexistent, they’re so gay I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredissue/pseuds/inspiredissue
Summary: I genuinely don’t think there’s a plot to thisDid someone kill Curt Mega?
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Curt Mega
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	fake you out

**Author's Note:**

> title from ‘fake you out’ by twenty one pilots. if you haven’t listened to them, I really recommend their music !!

Police found Curt Mega’s body two days after he was killed. He - or what was left of him - was scattered in a Dumpster behind a bowling alley. They could only identify him through a single finger, the only thing still intact enough to be taken as evidence. The rest was so destroyed it took a few days for it to be fully picked apart from the trash. It was a good death. Something simple but complex enough to fool the government. The clues left behind were intricately placed to give him just enough time to escape to Canada. He knew the director and how the crime would be investigated. Personal history does have its benefits, Houston. 

Four days later, his body was on the news. Not actual photos, of course. Just footage of the police tape, the Dumpster, an interview with the poor owner of the bowling alley that discovered the scene. He was almost surprised how well they pulled it off, the death. But what can he say? He worked with the best.

Curt Mega sits on a small leather couch, snacking on some chips as the news plays. Seeing the owner still in shock about her find almost makes Curt regret his decision. Then Cynthia flashes on screen, as bitchy and angry as usual, and all of his reasons come back. The constant danger, the flippancy on the matter of his life, the lack of thanks when he risked everything for her and the agency. He was tired of it. That’s why, when Owen offered to take him along on his escape to Canada, he agreed without a second thought. Owen promised a better, safer life and so far, Canada has lived up to it. They both got a job and started living under false identities. No one has connected Curt Mega with the new Canadian citizen Eliott Harris and no one will. 

A shutting door rings throughout the small apartment, followed by a familiar British accent. “Curt, hon’, I’m back.” Turning his head, Curt is met with the one and only Owen Carvour, leaning in the doorway as he takes off his shoes. “Why, hello there, Scott Lewis.” Curt says, emphasizing the new title. Owen rolls his eyes as he sits on the couch next to his boyfriend. “I hate that name.” He says, grabbing a book from the coffee table in front of him and opening it. Curt laughs, laying his head on Owen’s lap. The news still drones on, probably moved on to something new. Curt’s attention, though, is focused entirely on the face over his. “You’re the one who chose it.” He reminds. Owen’s nose wrinkles. “I really regret that decision.”

“Why? What’s wrong with ‘Scott’?”

“I had a friend in secondary school named Scott. He was an arse.” 

“Ah, got it.” 

It’s quiet for a bit, save the occasional turn of Owen’s book pages and the quiet voice of the newscasters. Then, Curt remembers. “Oh, I got on the news today.” 

“Wow, really? National news?” Owen laughs, looking down at Curt. “I’m impressed.”

Shrugging, Curt puts on a smug smile. “Curt Mega was the greatest spy in the government. The people don’t feel safe knowing his killer is out there.” 

The two laugh, astounded that they could pull this off. It took them only a month to plan and a week to execute, a surprisingly short amount of time. It apparently took Owen three months to create his whole scheme at the warehouse and he still wasn’t proud of it. “Too simple,” he would critique. “Too easy to be uncovered.” It fooled everyone, Curt would remind him. It fooled Curt into four years of drinking and depression with the occasional dose of guilt-induced anxiety attacks. At this, Owen would apologize and they’d kiss and go back to talking about whatever the conversation had been before. They both had done wrong and somehow forgave each other for it. 

“Thanks again, O.” Curt smiles softly. Owen looks down at him, shaking his head. “Curt, you don’t need to thank me. I’m not doing you a favor. I chose to do this. I wanted you here with me and that will never change.”

“You’re adorable.”

“It’s the truth.”

The two kiss softly and return to their activities, Curt’s head still resting on Owen’s lap as he flips through TV channels. There aren’t many, but he finally decides on a channel playing Gunsmoke. Curt isn’t really one for western drama, this show being the only exception. He isn’t sure why he loves it so much but he does. Maybe it’s the drama or the kind of hot actors. Who’s to say?

It’s nice, their new life. Maybe it’s not what they dreamed, maybe they have to be cautious and can’t stand out much. But it’s moments like these that make everything - the risks, the hidden kisses, the waiting, the prep - worth it. And honestly? Curt wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm (thank you so much) for reading !! if you liked this, maybe give it a share or drop some kudos? please?


End file.
